High-current connectors used for power systems for vehicles or the like are known.
For instance, a device side shield connector described in patent document 1 includes a housing, male terminals, a shield shell and a seal ring. Inside the housing, a body part for accommodating the male terminals is formed. Inside the body part, a thick attaching wall is formed. The male terminals are attached by pressing and fitting them into press fit holes formed in the attaching wall.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-041600
The above-mentioned connector has the following problem. The shapes of connecting terminals are different depending on objects to which the connector is connected. For instance, the shapes of connecting terminals are different between the case where connecting terminals are mounted on a printed board and the case where connecting terminals are connected to coaxial terminals. However, in the connector described in patent document 1, the male terminals (connecting terminals) are attached by pressing and fitting them into the press fit holes, and therefore, the male terminals cannot be replaced. For this reason, it is difficult to use the connector, for users who want to replace the male terminals. Furthermore, according to the connector in patent document 1, dedicated housings differently designed for each type of male terminals are needed, and therefore, the production cost of the connectors increases.